User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome to my talk! Click here to start a new discussion. Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Maison Ikkoku Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Re:Welcome Done with your request, dude. XD And I don't expect that I become an admin right now! :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Naa, I just try my best. :) Taijiya is not a Buddha, and allow me to try some techniques on designing the wiki. If anything goes wrong, please forgive my clumsiness. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, by the way, do you know "Piyo Piyo" that little yellow bird? I wonder what is it. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:24, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :But it also symbolize Maison Ikkoku this series, right? I decided to use that Piyo Piyo on here. It also showed at It's a Rumic World opening theme. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Huhu, the clock... + Maybe I'll use it right at other section. Lemme figure it out first. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Ryoga. I intend to set some main characters onto the character section. I guess you're know more than me that who are the main characters. :) And for the other one, should we need to add slider at the home page? If we need to do so, we need some awesome pictures. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the "ingredients"! :D Alright, there is one thing I wanna share with you, since I create "Feature Article" and "Featured Image" right at the home page, if you can't find any perfect features, you can use this template at Template:FeaturedArticle and Template:FeaturedImage. The "Out Of Featured" template will show like this: If you find one of those articles or pictures and decided to put it onto featured sections, just put 'em at featured article or featured image templates, but the position must at the top of out of featured template. How to hide the out of featured template? It's easy. Just add at the side of , and it will not show out at home page. ;) What about that "here"? It's a place for folks voting both featured stuff. And better don't click it first 'cause I haven't put it on my mind yet. :P You can try to hide or unhide out of featured template first. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :....=~=....You're right, but it's hard to predict this wiki's future fate. You know Dragon Ball also classic anime, too (around 20 years, I think). Urusei Yatsura is more old than Maison Ikkoku, it started between late 70s and early 80s. Huhuhu, the choice is in your hands. I just the one who designing this wiki. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Humpheh, huh? Well, at first he wrote a blog at Urusei Yatsura Wiki mentioned that he was having an exam. After exam was over, he returned that wiki again for replying my message, which I left at his blog. He claimed that his exam was over around a week, I think. :\ At the same moment, he told me that he was having family problems, too. After he replied such message, he did not exist himself anymore. :| I wonder what's going on... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :At which topic? I didn't see him....o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Just now I check list of Maison Ikkoku characters at Furinkan, I feel extremely surprise that Lum also appeared at Maison Ikkoku! >,< LOL! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, Ryoga! :D After 3 days back to this wiki, perhaps my job is already complete. :) By the way, good luck with your edit at there. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Good Arigato, Ryoga! :D I just do my best on designing your wiki, nothing else. By the way, I like the way you adjust selection template. Sometimes my brain can't figure out some brilliant ideas. :P Since you already adjust that template into suitable position, I do agree with ya! Another thing for featured image section, I understand that Maison Ikkoku doesn't any battle scenes, so I intend to put some image about the buildings, locations, items, covers etc. that appeared at Maison Ikkoku (whether the source is coming from manga or anime). Do you agree with that? About the poll section, depends on what you wanna show on home page. XD Normally it's all about favourite characters, episodes or chapters. Apart from that, you can ask a question about how much they know about this series, the reaction on certain character's behaves and so on. :P Do you check the community message that often appears at Wiki Activity? If not, try to visit it! Things to Know is in template form. I think some users start visiting this website from the wiki activity, my suggestion for Things to Know section is showing some main rules, but not in length (which make the users feel bother to continue reading) that should know by them. You can add the other related stuff, too. :) Right here I gotta inform you that I haven't accomplish to upload more suitable pictures for the slider and characters section. I plan to create an epic Twitter feed just like this wiki, unfortunately it's far way difficult than I expect. Maybe it's related to MediaWiki:Common.js or something which I haven't master yet. :\ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 08:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hontouni arigato (again)! XD I'm so happy that finally I know the secret of Twitter feed, yahoo! After accomplish on designing this wiki, I'll turn back to my other wikis and set 'em! >,< :Oh yeah, we surely get a small benefit after creating a poll to certain wiki. Why I said so? Actually we can get know whether the fans of Maison Ikkoku visit this wiki or not. Once I created a poll at InuYasha Chinese Wiki, I thought nobody would go and took a look. But after several days, more and more unknown fans voted the poll, right now it reached 20 people voted. o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh GAWD, almost 30 people for this recent... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :You mean "it's my pleasure" and "can you try to visit Orange Road Wiki?"? I get your words, but I can't guarantee the grammars of Japanese language. :P Even though I'm learning Japanese for 6 years, I still couldn't manage the difficult grammars. ^^" Quite good to see those infoboxes that you created! It's hard for somebody to create any infoboxes in Wikia, including using IBox...my my, but if you use "kanji (Chinese words)" to show any titles or names of that series, it means excluding hiragana and katakana. O.o" Why don't use nihongo to include whole Japanese words? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) XD I see, hiragana and katakana is the easiest words to memorize, you can get a graph from here! That's way easy to let you remember. And one thing, it's "ni-hon-go", not "ni-hon-gyo", go can be convert as language/words, but gyo can be meant fish! :P Jaa-ne! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay. You say Gyo this manga, eh? Do you know who's the author of that manga? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Junji Ito...sounds a bit familiar for me. Hey, perhaps you create this wiki is not longer a secret, apart from us there's another one know it. ":) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't mean we should let the others know this wiki first, I mean a person knows this wiki exist at Wikia. Do you know who that guy is?? o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No wonder he knows it very well, phew! O.o" I thought he searched this wiki through internet (randomly). XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, does Kyoko's white dog has a name? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Kyoko must be miss his late husband, eh? The most unique I see the dog appearance is his eyes, both of them looked like "3". :3 But Mr. Soichiro had not show his real appearance in manga and anime, was it? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmhmm, I afraid Mr. Soichiro's face is similar as the dog, Soichiro, perhaps that's the reason he never showed his real face in manga and anime, LOL! How about McEnroe, the little brown dog got sparkle fang? XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It's better than Soichiro? Why? LOL, its sparkling fang makes me...XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Ryoga. After completing the design of this wiki, what's our next plan? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi I think it's finish, except the poll section and gotta change the theme picture (which featured at slider). I forget to take off that white edges on each albums. X3 Oh yes, if you wanna set an affiliation with other wiki, inform me later. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm using a program called "MeiTu Xiu Xiu (translated as BeautyPic Show)", which I downloaded it at its website about a year ago. It's nice to use, but I must always update it. O.o Yeah, all of them in Simplified Chinese. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I think is much better than InuYasha Wiki, not only just single color. Unfortunately, upload a massive bytes background is limited, the only way we can do is reducing bytes of a picture, but it doesn't mean the quality of background can be guarantee. The background will appeared a bit blur if you take a close look. :| And I know those Lums come from a set of cell animations. :P Due to my experience on pictures, if we wanna have an epic look wiki background (as same as the latest background that we mentioned), adjust one of Lum's skin color first, and then crop 'em into png file (w/o background, only transparent background) with adding little white stars and highlights. Change the basic background to purple-blue color and upload the second layer/Lums background, that will be perfect. That kind of work should use Photoshop to edit (because that's the best program ever +). Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, un-uh. I feel that I'm waiting a jpg picture just like waiting a png picture. I saw some indivisible lines on them, perhaps we should re-create a linear-art pictures, which means redraw the lines on another layer and recolor the characters. But it needs a lot of time to accomplish one of them... =~= Pity me doesn't find useful Photoshop to edit/create pictures/drawings, I find some solution but not success, I use Paint.NET only. A lot of handwork to do when using this program, no tablet either, only drag the lines. Here's the example of my linear-art work. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, all of them are my artworks. XD It's one of my hobby. If you wanna learn more about arts, you had to keep making observation on them. You said those are calendars, no wonder the way of drawing the characters is a bit different than anime, especially they got bigger eyes and "expanded" hairs. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted those characters' appearances at Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen also different, too! Their eyes started "shrink" and looked more like real person. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) As you wish, dude! Do you find somebody can create a background already? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :OHHHH, the one who made Dragon Ball Wiki! >,< !!! I find you at last! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Background Those 2 couples hiding themselves at the back of this wiki, I can't see their face, too. O_o" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :If we follow Humpheh's background wiki size that will be no problem. o.o+ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL, you're welcome! XD You can try to upload the background for testing, but not to save it. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem with their face, but I can see unfilled edges at 2 sides of them. :\ If I change it into tile mode, the opposite side will be combined. Perhaps my laptop screen is a bit wide. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup, but I can't find a suitable position. :| What should we do? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think you prepare the "base", later I create them, that should be okay. :) If you don't satisfy with its design, please inform me. What do you think?? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :D Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :O_O Haahh!!!??? Japanese wikis!!!??? How did you find 'em!? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) My GAWD... O.o Whoa, Yard created a lot of Japanese wikis... but his accounted been blocked for many weeks. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder what caused this thing happen, I tried to ask Japanese admin at Japanese Wikia once, but I didn't receive any reply. I'm feeling extermely curious on him. Later, I entered his Facebook to check it, it seemed he's around 20-30 years old guy. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) =,=" .....in short, he must be bring a lot of problems causing Wikia set his account as global block. He also created some other accounts, but still having the same end. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :But how come they can know it's the same person who brought problems for Wikia at previous? Did they always check through his contribute records? O.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmhmm, using those advanced tools to check it, kinda creepy. O.o" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Huh? When? Where? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha, me either. There's a lot thing to learn, I used to "travel" different languages of Wikia to learn more about infoboxes. All because I always having silly mistakes on creating various type of infoboxes, believe it or not, I'm having a bit of templates phobia. :P But I'll try to face it. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Where's the link? @.@ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. :P Hey Ryoga, is any new character only appear at movie or OVA? Does manga book released any other version like "Shinsoban (New Edition)" which those chapters are arranged randomly? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, got it. I know Maison Ikkoku got several Wideban just like Urusei Yatsura, I'm feeling curious that those arrangements of Urusei Yatsura manga chapters in Wideban slightly different than tankobon. If this happens, I gotta change a bit at manga debut section. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I also think that kind of idea, but there's a tiny problem if we directly use its title to create an article. Like Maison Ikkoku manga chapter 2 - Mr. Soichiro. This title can be mean Kyoko's passed away husband, too. If you feel guarantee that he got his real appellation, just use it at character page. If not, we had to add "character" this phrase with brackets at character page. :\ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, that's better, I understand what did you want to imply. :D I saw "we" at the back of your message, do you wanna tell me something again? :B Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL! XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 08:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Quote template Re: Help with infobox Hello Ryoga, I have been busy these days in my real life so I was unable to catch your message and help you with this issue, sorry, hope you don't mind :) When I'm out busy status, I will take a look at your infobox, and I can 'decorate' it better. Happy editing new project! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wideban You found tankobons, I also found tankobons at Minitokyo! :D I get all those scanned Wideban covers at Minitokyo, scanned by someone else. Unfortunately it can be download by registered users, if not, you only able to download the tiny one. No problem with the crops, but you gotta wait until I upload them, my link isn't in high speed state! I'll do it at tomorrow, I gotta shut down my laptop very soon. :| Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :No matter what I choose, I still gotta wait 'em upload completely by using low speed link. No much bother. I'm doing other things just now, and I just let them upload one by one. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pachislot Ryoga, do you ever hear of Maison Ikkoku Pachislot? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, a slot machine. :) Urusei Yatsura also got this, divided by version 1 and version 2. Everytime the player plays it, the slot machine will release a bonus song, mostly remix songs. At Urusei Yatsura Pachislot it called as Hyper Big. At that moment I randomly search Urusei Yatsura episodes at Youtube, but fortunately I found this special stuff. If I not remember mistake, it also included "Pachislot Mezon Ikkoku (パチスロット　めぞん一刻)". Wanna find this special video, I bet you better use Japanese language to find 'em. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hiya Hello, fella. Yeah, it's been a long time we didn't chat, and I just fine! Thanks for your concern! :) Unfortunately, I haven't download any Maison Ikkoku anime series, do you try any other website especially Animea to download it?? :O Perhaps they get those high quality mkvs! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :The you should try Animea, too. Some of them are not free to download, but there is one of them named Mediafire, the place the uploaders share their files, including songs and videos can be downloaded by us. Oh yes, how's your day going? :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, definitely. You can't directly search it in Mediafire. :| Mine will be started at next month, but about the day...I don't have any idea. :\ Just now I read the first episode of Maison Ikkoku, Godai is extremely pity, so with his room. XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Jaa-ne, Ryoga-san! :D Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:How's it going? Hehe, during the works on completing that page, I already read some of the paragraphs. I think your article is awesome! :3 While I read the article, I can feel the mood of entering into the first episode, making some reason for giggling. XD Wait, I haven't finish read all the article! For this time I didn't spot any grammatical mistakes. :P And you got the raw movie, eh? Lucky you! >,< Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Kukuku, by the way check this out. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, it's fine to add them into Maison Ikkoku Wiki, but where do you want to add them?? At the main page? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :X3 Everything is just fine, only for the size of the poll and the font "List of previously featured images". I readjusted it just now so that it could match with the other same size columns, later with the font size. ;P Oh yes, you may affiliate with Urusei Yatsura, but I'll add affiliation section later. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, Ryoga. It's one of my interest since I joined Wikia 2 years ago, at that moment I didn't know much on how to creating templates, designing, contributing and so on. Right now I used to them, but there's still a lot of things to learn :) Seriously, my mind don't have any epic idea yet. Will discuss with you if I get them. XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way, there's one thing that I wanna share with you, just click here. It may useful for this wiki afterwards. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, Xiao Qiao shared this page for me. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello First of all, yes, you do sound weird. It's strange to ask help to someone who has no affiliation whatsoever with the Wiki to clean up a content article. Weird, but I'll still accept it. It's a strange request, but I'll do some charity work and help you out, I'll go over it with a clean-up-brush. To answer your question, it is important to summarize everything that happens in that episode, on these kind of article, you shouldn't leave out the (at first glance) less important parts. The trick is to write everything, but just not too write every detail. I'll edit the episode 1 article like you asked me, so I'll give you an example for what I see is the best for an episode article. 21:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :It's a lot of work. This is an example of what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, I don't have much time and enthusiasm right now to finish the entire article, so I trust you can finish what I started. You'll get the hang of it. 22:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course, if you're just editing for that time, asking for help is strongly advised. Hope I helped you where I could and see you later! 14:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Hi Ryoga04! It's nice to meet and talk to you! About my images, as you can see I work in a wiki where there are some specific rules that must be followed. Disobey those rules and you get blocked. What's more is that all the pictures are named under the title episode, so that's why I keep naming it under the episode title. It's a naming habit now stuck on me, I guess! What's more is that that wiki I work on every time, it's a TV show and it's being used by the current head writer of the show. He quoted "I find it very useful for everything so well categorized and searchable". So after that, everyone plays by the rules. So it's going to take some time for me to adjust on how Maison Ikkoku wiki works. P.S. I see that you haven't taken any action on protecting the pages around here. A word of advise, protect the pages to reduce spam. :)--PNR 04:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:How have you been? Yup, long time no see, Ryoga-kun. I'm quite fine, thanks for your concern. :) I'm having one week of Eid holidays. How about you? I guess you're busying with your "real life business", are you? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, me? I complete my assignment earlier before holidays. XD Besides, most of the teachers didn't give us homework for now until the holidays were over. College life is far way different than secondary school life... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Kukuku, I have a suggestion, both of us exchange our souls once; that means I help you to accomplish the homework, and you just sit somewhere and relax. Are you deal with this nonsense idea? :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, Computer major, sounds good for ya. :D Mine is Diploma in Accountancy, in Malaysia we don't called it as "major", we often called it as "course". :I'm glad you like the new infoboxes style, thank you. :) I just take the ideas from Voice Actors Spanish wiki. Yesterday I intend to adjust the code of infobox chapter, but I was feeling exhausted and decided to do it at the next day. Okay, I'll try to adjust the aligns of both infoboxes slow and steady. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean just remaining center? And you play The Sims too? 0_0 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Lemme try first, they need some times to adjust. I played 2 kinds of The Sims games before, one is in the mobile phone, and the other one is at Facebook. Not much remember the titles of The Sims games, but there's one thing that I still remember until now. XD I let my character got married with a guy, and lived in the same house. But no longer later I divorced with him, and remarried again. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ryoga, please give me the suggestion on Kyōko_Otonashi's infobox character. If you fine with it, I would change the other 2 infoboxes as same as this. Oh yes, I adjust the size of infobox up to 280px, which is wider than Bleach Wiki. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :It could be smaller than usual, but not obvious. Do you agree with it? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wishing you have a happy editing. :3 Gotta fix your infoboxes for now. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:DeviantArt LOL, you love my artworks and I feel very appreciate! XD I accept your request. Simply drawing is easy to get done, but about coloring need some plenty times. Hopefully you wouldn't mind about the time on completing single picture for you. Oh yes, just now you recommended me to watch Episode 93 of Maison Ikkoku, was it about that couple kissing....? + I wish I can watch, but my broadband is expired. Need to wait until next month. :( Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I knew it...>>+ Then fine, I'll try to fulfill your request when I'm free. I drew Miroku and Sango kissing once, but not in the same Deviantart. :3 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:53, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :3 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Articles Don't worry, it will be soon added with pictures and information. I just want this place to have as many pages as it can. If you want the whole wiki to be attractive, expand and create as many pages you know about Maison Ikkoku. It will attract more users, I guess. --PNR 05:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Hey, Ryoga-kun. Once I visited Japanese Wikipedia and searched an article about Maison Ikkoku. I realised that Yusaku and Kyoko biographies are having same blood type, I wonder was that possible to add "blood type" section into the character infobox? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :But the blood type doesn't have a source. ^~^" Previously I checked back about InuYasha and some of the biographies were adapted from InuYasha Profiles, oddly they didn't leave a source after the sentences. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright! u,u Oh yes, just now I took a look Maison Ikkoku article in Japanese Wikipedia. Again, I was wondering whether a male character should be named as "Nozomu" or "Nozomi"? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Nozomi for girls. I checked the pronouns of kanjis just now, it should be "Nozomu" instead of "Nozomi". I was confused when somebody wrote its hiragana as "Nozomi". XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG, I love your navigation at the main page of Maison Ikkoku Wiki!!!! Where did you get this? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Sarah. I've been trying to attract more editors to the wiki. But since the wiki's about an old anime series, I don't think we'll get much editors. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::You can learn some tips and tricks for attracting contributors . Let me know if there is other questions you have. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Manga Ohhh that's a rare one I heard. Sorry I only have the English translation, second edition. The second editions were printed sometime in 2003-2006ish. As for the rare magazine format, yes they do contain interviews of Rumiko Takahashi in Japanese. --PNR (talk) 01:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :No what I meant is, the copies I have don't have the interviews. I have the English translation. The VIZ English second edition which I have, don't include these features. I think what you are looking for is the 'Big Comic Compact', these magazines were published in Japan. --PNR (talk) 04:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yea, I think so too. The first edition of that volume is hard to be found in website, that's why I stop uploading volume pictures until now. Truthfully, I also concern about the size of volume pictures, you may realise that some of the crops of volumes are not the same. And I haven't see the second version before. Well, you may delete that picture. :P [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 12:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :I believe some of the buyers bought wideban volumes of MI. As you can see the chapters randomly arranged, I'm concerning some of them might surf the information of latest version before buying. Like UY, the publisher was not interested in releasing tankobon volumes and directly released wideban or shinsoban (which both of them are having exact arrangement of chapters). Moreover, it's also the way of attracting visitors to come here and may do some edits. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 02:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Although I find whole wideban covers, but the chapters remain mystery for me. The wideban version can fill up of more than 10 chapters (and that's why they call it as "wideban"). If one of us have the arrangement of chapters of wideban, those covers will be added into it. The English wideban didn't named as wideban, if I not mistaken it. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stubs Well I am going to expand them later on but right now I've been busy with my life. It would be nice if you could help expand it though! BTW I've been an administrator on a wiki and I find it helpful to make new pages and let other users put in the infos. Don't worry I'll put in more info when I have the perfect time! :)--PNR (talk) 04:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Ryoga. Don't worry it isn't an inconvenience, if anything you're giving me something I'd like to do (I'm a bit bored of writing plot overviews for the Ranma Wiki at the moment). Anyway, your writing style has certainly improved particularly when writing "in-universe". I am nitpicking here, but you seem to use "and" quite frequently when using connectives so you could possibly vary your words slightly to make the article more interesting/easier to read (again, this is just a nitpick if anything). Hope that's helpful and doesn't sound too harsh :). Also I've finally got round to watching MI! I haven't got past episode 9 yet though since I've been watching quite a few of this year's autumn season anime releases. --Trivi-AM (talk) 17:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Glad I could be of help :). I actually thought about writing an MI article whilst I was watching it but thought I'd better finish Ranma off first (which is a long way from happening). As for autumn anime, I'd recommend Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (aka My Little Monster), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic and possibly Btooom! (if you don't mind anime which are a bit violent/adult at times). --Trivi-AM (talk) 16:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah OK then. Hope you get chance to watch and (hopefully) enjoy them :). --Trivi-AM (talk) 16:18, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Hey! Merry Christmas to you too! BTW um can ask you if your going to readjust the colors for the picture Vol2Chapter17.png can you not make it blurry like the prevoius uploads y ou did? Keep the the quality crips and clear.--PNR (talk) 05:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate it! :)--PNR (talk) 05:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly I don't have Vol. 7. I'm missing Vol. 3, Vol. 7, Vol 9, Vol 10, and Vol 11. So sorry about that. --PNR (talk) 05:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :@ the picture. Yup that looks much more better! :) --PNR (talk) 05:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Confusion! Sorry if im kinda duplicating some templates around here! I've been copying the same templates from the Ranma 1/2 wiki so yeah! I just gotten used on editing around Ranma longer than here so yeah! Sorry about that! --PNR (talk) 06:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Inform Hello Ryoga, I had enabled the forum index from , I think it's a good stuff that we are unnecessary to create the old forum index just like before. The old version of forum index, you know, sometimes we can't fetch the latest messages or discussions that made by other users, the newest version of forum index is able to show the latest changes by appearing a form of notifications, which is included with other wikis that used message wall than talk page. When you enter , just click on "Manage Boards" and choose one selection that your topic related to. Click on any section and it will appeared like message wall style to let you enter your topic. I find it is very interesting that since they able to categorized those conversation in fascinating way. I hope you will enjoy this. :3 [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome, Ryoga-kun! :D But if you intend to make the forum index appeared at "On the Wiki" navigation, you must create the first forum from there. :) [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 05:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) LOL, okay. :3 Since I had enabled the index, I will ask a random question at there. It will be categorized as "Questions and Answer", and later you reply my answer. Is that clear? XD [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 07:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome again. :D [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 11:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Favor Hi! Sorry for the late reply! I've been busy with my life so yeah! Um the first picture of Little Kyoko is from episode 23 and the picture of Kyoko fed up is from episode 26. --PNR (talk) 20:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Inform Hello, Ryoga-kun! Just now I upgraded the Template:Infobox character into template documentation style by using Template:Documentation. Only the description section isn't finished yet. Well, since you're the beginner of the infobox character, I will let you to edit that section that I mentioned. Are you agree with it?? And you're very lucky to have such epic template, my wikis have to create own templates as similar as this. :) If you have any problems about the template, just feel free to ask me. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 11:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, thank you! And you're welcome. ;) [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 13:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Interesting stuff Ryoga-kun, please check this out. I never knew that there was a boutique named Maison Ikkoku that available in Singapore. :P [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 14:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, I bet you will get there and visit it if you have such great chance! XD So how are you these days, Ryoga-kun?? [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 13:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, too. Well seriously I can't wait to celebrate Chinese New Year for now. :P That celebration will be started at tomorrow. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Ryoga-kun. :) I see, your new year will be on April...Vishu, for me it sounds like a God's name. O.o Actually Chinese New Year doesn't for Chinese only, we will celebrate this day with Vietnam, Korea and a part of Japan at the same day. We are sharing the same calendar. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it really makes me remind about Vishnu, I learn it from my history textbook. Yup, Chinese calendar, formerly known as lunar calendar, we count the date by using the moon. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 14:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: A favour? Hi Ryoga, I'll be happy to copy-edit the page for you. --Trivi-AM (talk) 12:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Ryoga. I'll admit I don't know that much about Open University, but according to their FAQ, the cost (if any) is based on where you live; the type of qualification/module and the number of credits you plan to study. So I'd say the easiest way to get an answer would be to send them an email. --Trivi-AM (talk) 16:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Done I felt so shy after I completed your request, and sorry to keep you waiting, Ryoga-kun. (_ _) [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 06:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :LOL, I didn't forget that request, I just need some mood and free time to accomplish it. XD Arigatou! Say, I bet you were busying your exams these days. Is it everything okay?? [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 11:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) That's a good news! Well, right now I'm having my holidays. I was having non-stop semester back then, all of us felt extremely tired since they didn't give semester break, even we sat for many tests and exams. O.o But now it's a perfect time for resting, later we'll join other native races' grant celebration, known as Hari Gawai. :v [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 11:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome.